Rise of Team SPCTR
by Cure Crystal
Summary: the first ever 5 person team has arrived in Beacon Academy (Blake X OC) (Velvet X OC) (Yang X OC)
1. Trailer S

Rise of Team SPCTR (Specter) RWBY fanfiction

Trailer 1 Shinsuke/Setsuna

We see a young man aged 17 with red clothing his hair is long on one side and short on the other, cat ears sticking out and a tail swaying left and right he's walking through a crowded street when suddenly he hears something "help! please somebody help us" he rushes through the crowd to hear where the voice is coming from once there he sees a mother and child cowering in the corner while a group of thugs and Grimms are looting through the lady's purse.

"Hey!" Shinsuke said with a semi-thick Japanese accent "you leave them alone or else"

One of the thugs look at him and said "get lost Freak"

He draws out his Sword/Shotgun the Devastator "Don't say I didn't warn you"

(Insert the Rising Sun from WWE)

He charges at them and started slashing, blasting and kneeing them. One grimm charged behind him but before it got to shinsuke he blasted the grimm from behind

Activating sembrence: unlimited stamina

He turns to the other thugs and something happens to Shinsuke

(Inside Shinsuke's Mind)

"Hey, let's switch" another person said

"C'mon Setsuna I got them right where I want them" Shinsuke explained

"True but you're running out of Aura you can't keep your sembrence going any longer" setsuna explained

"Fine, finish the job" Shinsuke put his hand on Setsuna's shoulder

(Outside his mind)

His appearance changed his hair is now in a unique style and his eye color changed as well. He still has the cat ears and tail but his clothes are now like a blue flight suit

(insert DAYBREAK'S BELL by L'Arc-En-Ciel)

"Exia 2-4-0-0-8-2 prepare to eliminate target summoning GN Sword"

A large sword appears on his right arm which fold into a buster rifle

"Now I'm giving you one last chance walk away or end up in the hospital then Prison"

"Get Him!"

Setsuna use his GN Drive on his back to zip past the thugs and start tearing them apart one by one (metaphorically speaking of course) and he unfolds the sword and decimates the Grimms once it was all over he returned the purse to the lady

"Thank you young man who are you?"

"Setsuna F Seiei/Shinsuke Nekomura"

End Trailer 1


	2. Trailer P

Rise of Team SPCTR (Specter)

Trailer 2 Peter

We see 2 child bunny faunuses one male and one female playing together

"Hey Velvet come back here" a young Peter said

"You have to catch me first" a young Velvet told him

2 hours later

"I had fun today how about you?" Peter asked Velvet

"Yeah I did too" velvet said holding peter's hand while blushing

"We'll be hunter and huntress together right?" Velvet asked Peter

"Well, not on the same team in Beacon but yes, together forever" Peter then kisses Velvet cheek and she blushes as a result

"Velvet, I love you" peter said hugging her at the same time

They lock lips "I love you, too"

We flash forward 5 years to a 17 year old rabbit faunus with brown hair in a straight cut holding a locket wearing a black shirt under battle armor blue shorts and sneakers wielding a Ax/Assult Rifle combo called Magnus opus

"Velvet, I'll be able to keep the promise watch out Beacon Academy Peter Quilldin is arriving soon"

End Trailer 2


	3. Trailer R & C

Rise of Team SPCTR

Trailer C & R

The trailer opens with a shot of the night sky then scrolls down into a graveyard where we see two individuals a male and a female looking over two separate graves that said:

"Here lies Travis Touchdown"  
#1 Assassin  
Father, Grandfather, and loving husband  
and one cool person

The other grave stone said

"Here lies Jack Cayman"  
5 Times Deathwatch Winner  
Father, Grandfather, Teacher and Loving Husband  
one Bad Mother Fucker

Just then a whole herd of Ursa majors appears

"Well, it looks like the memorial is going to be put on hold AGAIN! Isn't it Ryan?" Cassie said while unleashing her Chainsaw/Plasma Cannon Arm

"You said it Cassie, It's Game Time" Ryan said wielding the classic beam Katana with some added features of course

The two charges at the ursa majors and starts slicing and dicing into them like a slaughter house

"man these guys are tough" Cassie said while taking a breath

"Yeah, well we're Tougher" Ryan said converting the Beam Katana into a Buster Rifle

"Cassie you go and distract them the rifle need to charge for 2 minutes"

"Got it" Cassie replied while ripping a Ursa in half with the chainsaw

Then the chainsaw arm changed into a Plasma Cannon

"Buster Rifle FIRE!"

"Plasma Cannon FULL POWER!"

A Stream of White and Blue energy came from the guns leaving nothing but destruction and smoke

"Well, that takes care of that" Cassie said to Ryan with a stern look on her face

"Yep"

Then their scrolls start ringing

"Yeah, I see we'll be right there" Ryan said answering his Scroll

"Was that who I think it was?" cassie asked him with a reassuring face

"We got accepted into Beacon Academy" Ryan said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go"

"Maybe I'll find someone important there" Ryan said

(Meanwhile at a bar in Vale)

"Ah-choo, somebody must be talking about me" Yang said

(Back to the grave yard)

"Well, things are about to get interesting with our dependents huh jack" ghost Travis said

"Yep, very interesting indeed Travis" ghost Jack told him

End Trailer 3


	4. Trailer T

Rise of Team SPCTR

Final Trailer: Traci

The trailer opens up on a workshop to see a young woman with red/pink hair shoulder length working on what appeared to be a miniature robot.

"There you go little guy, all better" Traci said

Then her Scroll rings

"Hello?"

"Hi Cousin how's it going" a lady answered on the other line

"Pyrrha! It's been too long" Traci said with a smile on her face

"Nothing much going on here just got my acceptance letter from Beacon Academy" Pyrrha told her

"That's Fantastic I hope I get mine soon" Traci told her

"You should it's supposed to be in the mail by now" pyrrha said

"I'll check soon I'm just finishing up a little project I'm working on for mom" Traci said looking at the repaired service bot

"Ah ok tell her I said Hi"

"I will bye Pyrrha"

"See you soon"

"Traci, honey was that pyrrha?" her mom called from the first floor

"Yeah it was mom is the mail here yet"

"Not yet sweetheart"

We transitions to a field where we see Traci with a few robots behind her and a controller on her left arm

"All right one final test before you're ready for Beacon" Traci's mom said "you going to have to beat me in a duel"

"No holding back now, MEKA Suit online!" a red and pink suit of mechanical Armor appears on Traci

"Right, Soul Armor online" Katie said a white and yellow mechanical Armor appear on Katie

A flurry of punches and kicks surrounds the two ladies in combat after what seems an hour of combat

"You're getting better Sweetheart" Katie complemented her Daughter

"Thanks mom but this is just the beginning" Traci pulls 2 usb drives one Green with a C and other Red with an A.

Her suit opens up 2 ports one on the left arm and other other on the right leg

" **CYCLONE!"**

" **ACCEL"**

Traci insets the drives on to the respected ports

" **CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

" **ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Traci Dashes forward and delivers a Wind powered corkscrew punch then a a Speed based Spinning Heel kick

"Cyclone Sonic punch"

"Accel Glanzer"

After the finishers connect her mother automatically de transformed

"I believe you're ready for Beacon now" Katie said with a smile before giving Traci her letter

"Does this mean?" Traci asked after changing back

"Open it and see" Katie told her

Traci opens the letter and we see that she's accepted into Beacon Academy

End Final Trailer


End file.
